Fabrication platforms that integrate MEMS structures with electronics may utilize a wafer-to-wafer bonding process to directly integrate pre-fabricated MEMS wafers to off-the-shelf CMOS wafers at the wafer level. The MEMS devices and structures can have moving parts which may be integral to the performance and function of the MEMS device. If movement of these parts is prevented or inhibited, the function of the MEMs device may be impacted.
Stiction is an undesirable situation which arises when surface adhesion forces are higher than the mechanical restoring force of a MEMS structure. Stiction is recognized to often occur in situations where two surfaces with areas in close proximity come in contact. The greater the contact area at both macroscopic and microscopic levels, the risk of stiction increases. Therefore, as the roughness of the surfaces increase, the amount of stiction may decrease.